Forever Yours
by aussiebabe290
Summary: This is my take on the letters that Sammy left her Rafter family, right before closing the door at the end of the season two final. Please read and review! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Think back to the season two finale, where Sammy left the Rafter house. She left letters for her family, right before shutting the door. This is my take on what the letters say. It won't be an overly long story- a couple of chapters- but I'd like to get it out there before the new season airs (even though I have waaaay too many stories going at once!). Read and review, please!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Sammy Rafter zipped up her suitcase and, a single tear rolling down her face, picked up the stack of envelopes that were resting on the bed.

And that was what she had done. She hadn't wanted to leave the Rafter house- she had been properly accepted into the family when she first started dating the youngest Rafter son, Nathan. She had been a rich kid growing up, the child who had everything she wanted and yet no one to play with. Samantha Westaway had been a lonely little girl.

But everything changed when she started dating Nathan. She had been welcomed into a proper family. His parents, Dave and Julie, had loved her and appreciated her more in the short two years they had known her than her biological parents, Tony and Trish, had in her entire life. Sammy had gained two sisters, Rachel (Nathan's older sister) and Melissa (Ben's wife), whom she loved dearly and would trust with her life. She had gained a brother, Ben, who was the protective older brother she had wanted growing up, and yet he still managed to tease her. Ted Taylor was the grandfather of the Rafter kids and was always there when she needed something. Chel Warne was Dave's estranged mother, who had appeared in their lives in the past six months, but Sammy already trusted her.

But it was Nathan that threw her the most. The love of her life, the man she trusted with all her heart.

They had never had an easy relationship- but Sammy truly believed it would last.

Maybe Sammy was wrong.

She had lied when Nathan told her. She had told him everything was alright... and it wasn't. Nothing had been alright for quite a while.

Placing an envelope on Nathan's pillow, she shut the door of their bedroom.

And she hoped it would open again.

_Dear Nathan, _

_Maybe one day I'll be able to forgive you. One day, everything will be alright and we can be Nathan and Sammy again. One day, I'll be back, because your my Nathan and I love you. _

_So with this, I can only say two words. _

_I'm sorry. _

_And I love you, Nathan Rafter. _

_More than you'll ever know. _

_Forever yours, _

_Sammy xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Sammy set another envelope down on her sister in law's bed, right next to the raggedy old rabbit she so fondly held at night. The two- three, occasionally- Rafter girls (two by marriage, one by blood) had had giggly, girly conversations in that bedroom, with the giant 'R' painted on the wall, in the privacy of the four walls. The boys knew not to intrude- it would result in shrieks and things being thrown at them. Sammy would miss the conversations she'd had with her 'sisters'- they were better than anyone she could have ever asked for.

_Dear Rachel, _

_I'll miss our conversations. I'll miss our shopping trips; I'll miss everything about the house. It's comforting and welcoming, and I know the people living in it love me. I love the people in it, as well. _

_I know we've had our differences, but really, I couldn't have asked for a better sister. You're everything I wanted- and more- throughout my entire childhood. _

_I'll be back, one day. And I'll tell you everything- I just need time. Give your little sister or brother a kiss for me, and remind everyone I love them. I'll never stop loving this family, no matter what happens between Nathan and me. You're too good for that. _

_With love, _

_Sammy xxx_

_PS: I hope everything goes okay between you and Jake. He loves you, Rach. Remember that. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Its really late. And I need to be up early. And my brain has conjured yet another PTTR fanfic... and I'm losing the plot. Read and review- and good night. **

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

On the kitchen table, Sammy placed the envelope addressed to Dave and Julie- Nathan's parents. They had accepted her the moment she stepped foot into their home, and it was what Sammy loved most about them. They were the cool, calm parents (they had to be calm when they had children like Rachel, Ben and Nathan), and Sammy had wanted nothing more than to call them her own.

She loved them, almost more than she loved her own parents. They had made her feel like she belonged- Trish and Tony had spent most of their time fighting. Dave and Julie had made her feel loved, and that was what Sammy had needed in life.

Sammy hoped, with her whole heart, that if her marriage with Nathan was not repairable, she would not lose contact with the Rafter family. That would be too much to handle, and she loved them.

They were her family.

_Dear Dave and Julie, _

_I'm sorry. I really, really am. You have been so much a part of my life these past two years, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You feel more like my parents than Mum and Dad do, and I love you so much. _

_Julie, thank you for everything. I confided in you things I couldn't with my own mother, and I wish you the best of luck for everything with the new baby. They'll bring changes into the Rafter house, changes I wish I'd be here to experience. _

_Dave, this isn't all Nathan's fault. Don't blame him for everything. I love you. _

_With love, _

_Sammy xxx _


	4. Chapter 4

**Has anyone seen the new PTTR ads on Channel 7?**

**Read and review! **

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Sammy had loved Ben and Mel to the end of the earth. Ben was a protective older brother, the one she had wished for her entire life. There was nothing more she loved than his jokes- no matter how bad they were or how many times he had repeated them- and she loved his hugs. Melissa had referred to him as a bear, once. Strong and yet he wouldn't hurt a fly. He had proved his gentleness when he had invited Sammy to live with him, next door to the Rafter house, the first time she left Nathan.

Melissa was another sister she wished she had. Although Sammy and Nathan had wrecked their engagement party, and Ben and Melissa had every right to hate both of them, they didn't. They were some of the most forgiving people Sammy knew, and she loved them with her heart. She had confided in Melissa, almost more than she had with Rachel, because Melissa wasn't a direct relation to Nathan- as Rachel was.

She had trusted them, and they both trusted her. Nothing would ever change that, no matter how much her relationship with Nathan was strained.

_Dear Ben and Mel, _

_You must hate me. I wrecked your engagement, and that will never change anything. But I hope you'll forgive me. I love you guys, for everything you've ever done. Ben, I'll miss your jokes, and Mel? I'll just miss you. _

_Ben, don't blame Nathan, this is not entirely his fault. It's as much mine as his. Maybe one day I'll be back. If not, I love you both and I hope we never lose contact. You mean too much to me for me to let that happen. Give my love to the baby when they're born- I wish I'd be here for that. _

_With love, _

_Sammy xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

**Almost time for PTTR to start again! Eee! I'm pumped, if you can't tell. My oldest brother and I were doing the dishes last night and I was rambling on about it and he just looked at me. "Rhyles. Give me one reason why I care". My family. What a caring bunch. Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Sammy sighed, reading the name on the second to last envelope she held in her hands. Ted. She had never been a child with grandparents, and Ted had become like her own grandfather- calling him 'Granddad' on more than one occasion. Sammy loved the old man like her own- and had hoped, that one day, she and Nathan would have the same relationship that Ted had had with his late wife Louise. They had very strong family values, and Sammy had admired that in him. Both Ted and Louise had accepted Sammy as their unofficial granddaughter- even though it was Nathan and Sammy's wedding day that Louise died on.

Sammy had never been one for superstition- and she had hoped that Louise dying on her favourite grandson's wedding day was not a bad sign.

_Dear Ted, _

_Thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything you've done for me in the past two years. I know I'm not the easiest person to live with- and you for one know I have a slight rambling problem- but you've made it easier. I admire you, Ted, as much as Nathan, Ben and Rachel do. I was never a child with grandparents in my life, so for the past two years I've thought of you as my own. I hope that one day people in this household can forgive me for leaving- but I'll be back. _

_Forever yours, _

_Sammy xxx_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate feedback so much. This is the last chapter of 'Forever Yours', as the new season starts on Tuesday. I wanted to get it out before the new season, and for once, I stuck to my deadline! Please read and review, **

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Chel had not been in her life for very long- Dave's long lost mother had appeared very suddenly, and out of the blue, but she had come to accept the family. Sammy loved Chel like a grandmother, and a friend, even though they had never been very close. Nathan was, according to Dave's mother, the spitting image of the love of her life, and she adored all four Rafter children- counting Sammy as a grandchild.

Although Chel hadn't known the family for as long as other friends had, she was the one who had stepped in the most when Julie found out she was pregnant. She visited religiously every day, bringing small treats and flowers to brighten up the bedroom. Sammy wanted nothing more than to see her 'grandmother' hold her new baby brother or sister in law- even though she knew the chances were slim. She wanted to be there, with Chel and her family.

_Dear Chel, _

_Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me and Nathan. Thank you for the loan you gave Nathan- and thank you for trying to talk some common sense into him. I haven't known you as long as I have the others, but I already think of you as a grandmother. When I come back, I hope that the bond between you and Nathan has been restored. Thank you again, Chel. _

_Forever yours, _

_Sammy xxx_

And with that, she placed the last envelope on the kitchen table, gripping her suitcase handle tight. With tears rolling down her face at an alarming rate, she progressed to the front door.

Where she closed the door on that part of her life.

Only, she hoped, that it wouldn't be forever.


End file.
